Gothic Angel
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: He found her one stormy night on the shore of Titan's Tower. Looking at her dark wings he could only describe her as a Gothic Angel.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really old fan fic-one of my first for Teen Titans. I remember looking through a mail order catalog and found some art work of a dark Celtic fairy that part of my pen name was taken from at the time. I had this whole fallen angel idea in my head for an original fic-but had writers block for my original fictions at the time. That got me to thinking about Raven being half demon and this story was born of that. At the time I knew only that Robin and Raven were supposed to have formed on incarnation of the Titans-but I didn't know why-or why there was an earlier group that split up. So based on that little tidbit and the picture-this story and eventually a sequel developed. Big chunks of both are narrator exposition in the handwritten one. That is mainly what this first chapter is. Once I started it I didn't want to change it and I edited out what little there was an turned this into an introduction-the rest of the story will have dialog in it.**

Gothic Angel

It is a dark and stormy night as Robin ventures through the deserted hallways of Titan's tower. He thinks its time to start a new team if he can't get the others to come back. He shields his masked eyes from the blinding flash as lightening strikes the island-rocking the tower around him. He ventures over to the window and looks outside. As another bolt of lightening flashes through the sky he could swear that he sees a figure laying on the rocky shore. He thinks at first that he's seeing thing as another bolt of lightening flashes overhead. Robin rushes outside to find a girl--no not a girl he is quick to realize-but angel. As another bolt of lightening streaks across the sky he picks her up the unconscious girl and carries her inside the tower. He has no idea how she found her way out here-or why she was out flying in this terrible storm. He rushes her up to the infirmary to tend to her injuries. As he lays her down on one of the beds-then turns on the light-he discovers that his initial impression wasn't quite accurate. The pale girl's feathery wings are black-not white. He can only describe her as a gothic angel. He stands there just gazing at her long indigo hair for sometime-he's never seen anyone with hair that color before. Only when blood begins dripping to the floor does he snap out of it and begins to assess her injuries. He stops suddenly looking around at the window.

Just when she seemed to have been dead she found an escape-so the monks really did teach her magic. She clearly isn't very practiced-judging from the raging storm her arrival to this alien dimension kicked up. She got away for now and has found help-but that won't save her for long. Her would be executioner disappears for now-but sliently vows to finish the job very soon.

He could have sworn he felt someone looking in. He looks back down at the girl-her injuries weren't caused by a lightening strike. She has clearly been beaten within inches of her life. He turns his attention back to treating her wounds-but lays his retractable bow staff out within easy reach. It seems like an eternity as he stands there cleaning up and bandaging her wounds on her body alone. Bandages won't stick to her He does everything he can for the mystery angel-the rest now is up to her. He finds a blanket in a storage closet and covers her with it. Robin picks up his bow staff and walks over to the windows looking out as the storm beings to calm. He looks around during the brief flashes of lightening before turning back to the girl as he watches her slow rhythmic breathing he thinks that is beautiful. He longs to know who she is-where she from-how she got here. Robin goes back over to her as she begins crying out in her sleep. He tries to hold her down as she thrashes about to keep her from making her wounds worse. He wants to speak to tell her its going to be okay-that no one can hurt her here but before he can voice it she calms.

Raven opens her eyes briefly as she senses that she is safe. She manages to open her eyes and look up at the masked young man in front of her. She tries to speak but finds that she doesn't have the strength. She can only gaze up at the guy before her for a few moments before she falls into a deep sleep.

That brief glimpse he caught of her eyes was breath taking. He has never seen anyone with eyes that color before. They match the color of her hair perfectly. Robin sure that he will never again see anyone with such beautiful eyes as his gothic angel. He steps back finally and straightens the blanket out over her. He brushes some hair back out of her face only to find some sort of blood red gemstone bonded to her forehead. He stands there for a few minutes staring at her now peaceful expression before he finally sits down on the second bed. He can't seem to take his eyes off her. He finds himself fearing that if he does she might wake up-disappear-and he will never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was mostly exposition...so I guess this chapter made up for it. I added quite a bit to the dialog in this chapter. The original was only about half as long. I gave Robin one of those old school moments. You'll know what I'm talking about once you get to it...I just couldn't resist tossing it in place of an even worse expletive. As a whole this has to be one of my most favorite character exchanges I have ever written. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Gothic Angel part 2

Its been three nights since Robin found the girl outside Titan's Tower. He is even more awed by her now that he was when he found her outside. He had changed her bandages yesterday to find little evidence that she had ever been wounded. Today there isn't a scratch anywhere on her body. He has slept very little over the last few days and finds himself about to nod off-but he perks up when she begins to stir.

Raven looks around to find herself in a strange room. She has no idea where she is. All she can remember is trying to get home when she escaped her captor and this clearly isn't it. She gets scared as the young man comes near her. Raven tries to get up-only to collapse to the floor.

"Careful, you don't want to re-injure yourself."

"I am well."

Robin tries to help the girl up only to have her back away scared. "Its okay-I'm not going to hurt you." He watches her look up at him as if she is trying to decide whether or not to believe him. "My name is Robin."

"No...you go by Robin-but it is not your given name."

"Every superhero needs an alter ego right?"

"Superhero?"

"People who help and protect others with their powers...or other abilities and special skills."

"What a noble aspiration."

"I guess so. What's your name?"

"You do not know who I am?"

"If I did then I wouldn't need to ask."

"Then you do not intend to turn me over to my father?"

"No."

"Nor kill me?"

"Holy shit!" He watches her flinch back from his tone of voice. "Sorry...I just wasn't expecting that sort of question. I'm not going to hurt you. I found you three nights ago-during a storm. You've been safe here ever since."

"My name is Raven." She lets him help her up and sit back down on the bed. "I am sorry. I meant no offense...I have been through a lot." She looks around. "Where am I? I was trying to get home."

"You're at Titans Tower-in Jump City."

"Jump City?"

"Yeah-its on the west coast of the U. S."

"U. S.?"

"United States. You don't know where that is?"

She shakes her head. "What world?"

"Earth." He isn't sure what to make of it when she seems horrified by that answer. "Where are you from?"

"A world called Azarath. It lies in another dimension. It is a very beautiful place."

"Like Heaven?"

"Heaven?"

"Where the angels are from."

"Angels..." She looks at her wings-realizing now that is what he thinks she is. "...I am no angel." She looks down in shame. "Quite the opposite I am afraid."

Her earlier fears about her father or being killed all make sense now. "Are demons not just fallen angels? You seem very good to me and you should be given the chance to prove that."

"I fear it does not work that way. I thank you for saving me-but I should leave now. I am only placing you in danger--"

"--Where will you go? You aren't even strong enough to get out of bed yet. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you run off and get hurt. Please at least stay until you get your strength back.

"It is too danger--"

"--like I said-I'm a superhero. I can protect you."

"You will not take no for an answer."

"Its like you can read my mind...you can do that can't you?"

"I have telempathic abilities...among others."

"When you get your strength back maybe we could team up."

"You would risk your soul to ally yourself with a demon?"

"I don't see any demons. I think of you more as a Gothic Angel."

"Gothic Angel...I like that."

"So where exactly is this Azarath? Do you mean dimensions like 1-2-3-and 4?"

"It is...more like another plane of existence. Azarath is a special magical realm. I was hidden there from my father. There were those that sought me out to deliver me to him...and others like the last that wanted me dead--." She jumps startled as a loud bell rings.

"--Sorry I forgot about that-its just a doorbell. I'll be right back."

As Robin rushes out of the room Raven draws her wings in close to her body and lays down on the bed. She pulls the cover up over her as she looks around fearfully-expecting someone to spring out and grab her at any second. She breathes a sigh of relief when Robin finally returns. She looks warily at the square box and cylindrical objects.

"I ordered pizza earlier."

"Pizza?"

"Its a type of Earth food." He sits the box down on a rolling tray table and wheels it over to Raven. He opens the box. "Try some."

Raven looks at the strange food a moment before picking up a slice. She sniffs of it before taking a small bite. She is surprised by how good it tastes. "I like this pizza."

"Its the best food ever invented." He opens a can of the soda and hands it to her. "Want so soda to wash it down with?"

Raven takes the can and sips from it. "Not bad-but the pizza is much better." She looks up suddenly toward the window as she senses a familiar presence.

Robin turns to look at the window. "Something wrong?"

"Enjoy it while you can demon...for you will soon meet your end."

He watches her look around as if she heard someone speak. He remembers what he felt the night he first found her. "Raven?"

Raven calms as the presence fades away. "It must be my nerves."

Robin looks back at the window. She seems calmer now-but he doesn't believe that it was just nerves. He doesn't want to spook her further so for now he turns his attention back to the pizza. He will check out everything later.


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited this chapter a bit to fall in line with some of the stuff that was revealed in Season 4 of the series. I start my new job and since there is some confusion right now as to when us new hires start work after our for day training session there may not be an update next week-so here it is a little early.**

* * *

Gothic Angel part 3

The next evening Raven dares not stay any longer and endanger Robin. He has been so kind to her and she cannot bare the thought of what might happen to him if her captor returns. She still feels so weak-but she finally manages to sit up. She freezes when she hears Robin in the doorway.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"I cannot wait any longer. You have been so kind...but I place in danger by remaining here. I dare not stay any longer." She tries to stand up-only to collapse on her knees.

Robin rushes in and helps her up. "Are you sure that you're strong enough to do this?"

"I must go. You do not realize what danger I pose to this world."

This is obviously a painful issue for Raven so he doesn't press the issue any farther. "Then at least let me help you get there--for my own piece of mind."

"I can grant you that much."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just hold on." She pauses-concentrating before she begins her chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos kalazon recashos endarath vasirix zendrien Azarath Azarath Azarath!"

Robin holds onto Raven as he finds that they are swept into a portal. He looks around in awe at the beauty of it all. He has never experienced anything like this before. The gate he thinks is the most amazing thing he's ever seen-but then he corrects himself as he looks over at Raven. The gate is second only to his Gothic Angel. He watches as the gem on her forehead glows before they pass through the gate. What he finds beyond is simply indescribable. "Are you sure this isn't heaven?"

"Yes."

He looks around at the floating asteroids that surround the floating city. It is one of the asteroids they are on now. "How do we get over there?"

"Hold on." Before Robin can protest Raven has already unfurled her wings as taken flight. She flies over the city letting get a good look at it before she lands just in front of the monastery. Raven collapses very weak now.

Robin holds onto her as a monk comes outside.

"You have returned child."

Raven looks up at the monk. "Azar..."

He looks up at the monk as she slips into unconsciousness. "I found her...she was badly injured. She was out for 3 nights and insisted on returning so soon."

"Please bring her inside."

Robin picks up Raven and carries her inside. He follows the monk to a simple room with only a bed and a few other items. He lays her down on the bed as a woman clad in white rushes in.

"Raven! Is she okay?"

The monk steps up beside her. "Please control your emotions Arella. Come with me..we must talk."

Robin stays with Raven while the woman follows the monk out of the room. He just stands there watching her sleep for sometime. He sits beside her-trying to calm her as she becomes restless. "Its okay you're home."

She awakens with a start, breathing heavily. She takes a few moments to calm down. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Are you okay?" He watches as Raven gets up-staggering over to the door-which she flings open.

"Please don't send me away."

The monk turns to Raven. "The prophecy has already been set into motion. There is no stopping it."

Raven turns to the other woman. "Please don't let them send me away."

"I'm sorry...but Azar is right. You will have to go back."

"Mother..."

Robin watches as the two people just stand there staring at Raven. He can't believe that they would just turn their back on her because of some prophecy. "You can stay with me, Raven. I was going to start a team of superheroes. You are welcome to join."

"You may not be able to stop the prophecy but at least you can do what good you can."

Raven looks up at her mother before nodding.

As she returns to her room Robin can tell that it is all she can do to hold back her tears. He watches her tremble as she picks up an ornate hand mirror and a toy bird. He starts to walk over to her-but he stops as she shakes her head.

Later that night Robin stands outside the door to Raven's new room in the tower. He watches her just sit there on the bed holding onto her toy bird-with her wings curled tight around her.

Raven speaks when she senses Robin. "You wonder what happened back there."

"Yeah...actually."

"You might not like me anymore if--"

"--I would never treat you like those people...that woman was your mother wasn't she? How could she--?"

"--She was raped by a demon. I was born to be his portal into this world. That is how I ended up here. The man I escaped was trying to kill me before I could release my father."

"That's the prophecy they were talking about?"

Raven just nods her head.

"You're talking about destiny. I don't believe that anyone can decide it for you."

"I wish I could believe that."

"I believe in you."

She looks up at Robin. "You barely know me."

"I know enough. This prophecy can only happen if you let it. You can fight it and I will be right here to help you." He enters the room and holds out his hand. "Now how about go get you ready for your new super-heroine gig."

Raven nods her head as she takes Robin's hand. She may not be able to stop what's to come like Robin thinks-but she can at least do as her mother said and try to make up for what she is destined to do.

* * *

**There was a review to this story where someone asked if I was going to continue "The End is Only a New Beginning". I'm pretty sure I marked it complete so the answer would be no. "Love Will Keep Us Alive" was cut from that from it and made into its own story. There is a second story cut from it as well-which is why "The End is Only a New Beginning" stopped where it did-there was no place left for it to go.**

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes my stories take place over the course of months and I don't write what happened every single day. This chapter does skip ahead for quite a period of time--but what happened during that block of time gets told in flashbacks in the sequel for this story. So if you want to know what happens with Robin and the Gothic Angel-you will have to wait until it gets posted. That time frame isn't relevant to the story that I am telling here-which is why it didn't make it into this story.**

* * *

Gothic Angel-part 4

Over the last several months the new heroes Robin and the Gothic Angel have been under constant watch. He almost had her the last time. There is a trick to getting rid of her-one that he thought he had mastered. He would have been the first in a long line of hunters to succeed--but it was her healing powers that kept her alive. He will not make the same mistake again. He stands up on top of a building looking down as she helps her would be saviour take down one of this cities many villains. He shakes his head at her elegant new look and hair color-she very much looks the part of a Gothic Angel...but he intends to see her die a death fit for the demon that she is. As police come to collect the villain the hunter takes aim at Raven with his weapon. He fires as the crowd below cheers on their heroes.

Raven never liked this part of the job. The crowds always stick too close to the action putting themselves in danger. She gasps as she feels a pain in her left shoulder. She touches it only to have the agony increase. As she pulls her hand away she finds it covered in blood. She hears the crowd cry out in shock as she collapses into Robin's arms. She knows what she's been hit with as her vision blurs. The bullet was packed with a power sedative...she fights its effects to stay conscious.

Robin looks up when someone leaps to the ground in front of them. This he realizes is the person who tried to kill Raven before she ended up here.

The hunter looks around at the gathered crowd. "You worship her as if she were an angel-but she is only a demon--"

"--demons are only fallen angels and she isn't a fallen one anymore." Robin meets the hunters gaze.

"She was born fallen. There is nothing she can do to change that."

"She is trying . That should count for something." Robin gets up blocking the man's path to Raven.

"Get out of my way and I will make this quick and painless for her."

"The only way you'll get to her is through me."

"So be it."

Raven can only watch as Robin tries to battle the hunter. She was lucky to escape him before. She tries to shrug off the effects of the drugs as she staggers up. If he nearly killed her a half blood demon-then Robin has no chance against him. Raven rushes forward as Robin is dealt an injuring blow. She gets between him and the hunter before he hit again. She manages to summon her powers to force the hunter away. She turns to Robin trying to focus her healing powers on him.

"Get out of here while you have the chance."

"I'm not leaving you Robin."

Robin sees the hunter advancing on Raven. "Look out!"

Raven looks back as the hunter grabs her left wing. She cries out as he wrenches the wing-breaking bones.

"Leave her alone!" Robin manages to get up and launch himself at the hunter.

The hunter fires his weapon at Robin. He's toyed with the boy long enough-its time that he finished what he started.

"Robin!" Too weak from the drugs coursing through her system to stand, Raven struggles to crawl to Robin. She whimpers from the pain as she is kicked in the side.

"I would have made it easy on you-but I don't think you deserve it now."

The crowd watches in shock as the hunter grabs Raven's other wing-nearly tearing it from her body. Many of them can't stand back any more. Large numbers of them rush forward using whatever they can find to distract the hulking figure from further injuring their beloved heroes. Many of them are injured but they do manage to keep him occupied long enough for a police sharp shooter to move in and take him down. The crowd watches nervously as ambulances take away their fallen heroes.

* * *

**I didn't reveal Raven's Gothic Angel look in this story because I felt it was best told in the sequel. I'm trying to get my cousin aka editor #2 to do a sketch of Raven as the Gothic Angel-but he still hasn't gotten around to it yet. This chapter is short...I extended the fight scene some-but didn't go overboard with it. My ribs-twice injured now has been giving me problems again. I can't stand to sit at the computer for long periods of time and writing stuff like this only makes them hurt worse. This was a short story to begin with-I really like it and I didn't want to make any drastic changes to it. There is one more part to come in this story and the sequel takes place several years after this one ends.**

**Also this is an extremely powerful bad hunter guy. Just think of a Tyr Anazai (from Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) on space steriods. This guy could kick Superman's butt without the use of kryptonite.**

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of this story. It is probably best called an epilouge. There is a sequel called "Broken Angel"-so if you liked this one be sure to check it out. I'm going to go ahead and put the first chapter of it up since this one was so short.**

* * *

Gothic Angel-part 5

Robin stands by Raven's hospital bed. She has been out for several days now. The hunter had done a number on them both. He looks around at the flowers from concerned citizens that fill the room. He quickly turns his attention back to Raven when she begins to stir. "Raven?"

She opens her eyes looking groggily up at Robin. "I am alive..." It wasn't a question-merely an observation. Raven hadn't expected to survive the attack. She struggles to sit up. She has never been comfortable laying on her back-her wings are just to sensitive to the pressure. She stops suddenly when she realizes something isn't right. She looks up at Robin. "What...?"

"The damage to your wings was too extensive. The doctors tried to save them but...I'm sorry Raven."

The news is like a punch in the gut for Raven. She has always had to block her powers emotions because they affect her powers-but now she can't stop herself from crying.

Robin sits beside Raven and holds her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

After awhile Raven looks up at Robin. "It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't stop him."

"But you did stop him from killing me."

"You can thank the crowd for that. Some of them risked their lives to stop him...I should have found others for the team. You said you were in danger--"

"--There is plenty of time to find others now. Please do not blame yourself. We are both alive. That is what matters."

"I just wanted you all to myself."

"Why would you want me?"

"I like you a lot."

"I am flattered." If only she were free to feel the same for him. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Robin holds Raven close-he never wants to let her go.

* * *

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


End file.
